


Underneath It All

by flickawhip



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for femslash100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath It All

What lay beneath all the smiles and gentleness that Natalia offered was something Calleigh had been surprised to hear about. She had known, somehow, that Natalia's ex was not a good man. She could see how damaged Natalia was, how hard she tried to hide it. She never let on that she saw what was hidden beneath everything Natalia used as a cover. All the same Calleigh knew. Calleigh was smiling as she watched Natalia work. Yes, the woman hid her hurt under her friendly nature and her smile, but she was smart, kind and loving. 

Calleigh had waited, watching Wolfe move away before she moved in, smiling when Natalia moved closer. She had always known that Natalia was shy and she couldn't help but smile at the move Natalia made to come closer. She had known that beneath all the friendly nature that Natalia showed hid a lot more of what she felt than people thought. She had always been quiet and hard-working but lately Calleigh had noticed that Natalia seemed to be happier when she was closer. She had always known that she liked Natalia, she had always felt it, much in the same way that she had felt drawn to Meaghan before. Now though it felt different. 

Natalia was surprisingly relaxed, enough so that Calleigh had a strange feeling that she might be finally making progress. 

The two had long ago discussed what it was that made someone attracted to one another. At the time Calleigh had done what she could to hide how she felt for Natalia, she could barely stand to admit that she might like any one woman. They had, however, agreed that when someone trusted the other it tended to work a lot better. Natalia was slowly starting to trust Calleigh, enough so that Natalia had allowed her to kiss her last week. Now they were considering going on the first real date. Little did Calleigh know that underneath it all was a driving need for safety.


End file.
